La vieille belle aux bois dormants
by Thori
Summary: Quand la belle aux bois dormant se réveille, elle a 100 ans. Mais si en attendant son de prince charmant, tout le royaume n'était pas endormi? Promue de graisseuse de lustres à "dépoussiéreuse", Nora n'est étrangement pas entièrement satisfaite de sa situation. Et Gremelin est toujours prêt à la faire tourner en bourrique...


« Il était une fois une jeune princesse. Unique fille d'un couple de souverains bon et magnanimes, sa naissance tardive fut célébrée dans tout le royaume. Son baptême fut l'occasion d'une fête immense. Tous, servants ou nobles avaient fait de leur mieux. Les lustres étincelaient, les dames abornaient leurs plus beaux atouts, les cuisines embaumaient tout le château, même les chevaux dans leurs stalles se tenaient aux aguets, le poil luisant, conscients de l'importance de la fête qui se tenait… »

Les yeux de la jeune Nora se fermaient doucement, savourants encore l'air douillet de son cinquième anniversaire. Bientôt, son esprit lui montrerait les images merveilleuses d'une autre époque où le palais resplendissait avec joie.

* * *

« Il était une fois, il y a fort fort longtemps, un vieux couple de monarques qui désirait un héritier. Quand la Reine, pourtant âgée, enfanta, le royaume entier se réjouit. Même si le rejeton était une fille, chacun décida de faire un effort. Les riches en profitèrent pour commander de nouvelles parures, les servants eurent la permission d'utiliser autant de graisse qu'il leur plaisait pour faire reluire la totalité des 1652 lustres du château et mêmes les animaux, perturbés par toute cette agitation ne se roulèrent, une fois n'est pas coutume, pas dans la boue… »

La jeune femme observa avec satisfaction le petite Agera s'endormir et clore avec son anniversaire les 5 premières années de sa vie. Les 5 meilleures, songea elle amèrement.

Quelques seconde plus tard, elle se leva, borda Agera et se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais sur le seuil de la porte, une nuisance.

« - Bouge de là Gremelin, je veux sortir.

- En voila des manières ! Dis moi, tu racontes toujours l'Histoire avec autant de passion ? Demain Agera sera rattachée à l'équipe des lustres, tu penses vraiment qu'il faut qu'elle ait en tête l'image d'un nombre inimaginable de bras en or et d'une montagne de graisse de cochon plutôt que celle d'une fête somptueuse que tu aurais pu lui offrir ?

-En général cette illusion ne dure pas bien longtemps. On voit bien que tu n'a jamais fait parti de cette équipe

- L'équipe des lustres ? Manquerait plus que ça ! C'est un travail de fille ça. Et ne vas pas te plaindre, nous c'est de la merde de cochon qu'on doit récurer pendant 10 ans ! En plus, ça y es, la petite va te remplacer. Tu dois être contente, tu vas changer de boulot ! Tu vas enfin connaitre la fin de l'histoire…

- Ecoute, je suis fatiguée et demain risque fort d'être encore plus épuisant qu'aujourd'hui alors s'il te plait, sort du passage avant que je ne mette à hurler.

- Quoi, tu me menaces de me rendre sourd ? Ouhou, j'ai peur ! »

Le jeune brun s'éloigna en rigolant doucement. S'il n'avait pas peur pour ses tympans, Nora savait qu'il risquait gros si les surveillantes du Couloir le trouvaient ici. Surtout après le couvre feu. Lasse mais souriante, Nora se mis en marche. Pas besoin de lumière, elle connaissait le chemin par cœur : 5 porte, tourner à gauche, 10 portes, tourner à droite, 2 portes, ouvrir, s'effondrer et oublier qu'il faudra bien se réveiller dans quelques heures. Gremelin était bien le seul qui sortait de l'ordinaire ici.

* * *

« NORA ! DEBOUT FEIGNASSE ! IL EST 5 HEURES PASSE, QU'ES CE QUE T'ATTENDS ? DEBOUT J'AI DIS ! » Ça, c'était Dimity. La surveillante de son couloir n'était pas méchante mais étrangement matinale. Nora l'avait d'ailleurs longtemps soupçonnée de dopage pour cela. Mais non, la grande rousse aux joues creuse ne prenait même pas de café !

« NORA, TU ES LA AU MOINS ? JE TE PREVIENS, SI TU N'ES PAS SORTIE DANS 2 MINUTES… »

Deux minutes ? Elle était vraiment en retard, normalement elle en avait au moins 5… résignée, Nora se leva, enfila ses chaussures et sortie péniblement. Tant pis pour ses cheveux, quand aux vêtements, personne ne lui dirait rien si elle attendait la pause de 8h pour se changer, elle était loin d'être la seule à avoir du mal en début de journée….


End file.
